The Hero of Akiba
by A Silent Conversation
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring Nanashi and the other women of MOGRA. Various rewrites of TRUE endings, so mild spoilers ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**First of five one shots featuring the hero of Akiba partnered with the various women of MOGRA.**

 **I just got this game and _I have not stopped playing._ My current goal is the Shion run, as I've completed three - Tohko being the most (spoiler). I wanted to re-write the TRUE ending of the Rin path, and the end result is below. **

**Since this game only has one other fanfic, here's hoping you lovely people enjoy.**

* * *

"Shizuku, do you really to leave?"

The Akiba Freedom Fighters were standing opposite the lone night eater, the violet haired girl shuffling her feet awkwardly.

"I have to. Not only for my village, but for the night eaters – the entire race as well. I have to ensure a future for them."

Nobody really knew what to say, that is, except for Rin, who was currently bawling her eyes out. The pop idol didn't want to see her beloved sister gone once more, and this time, there were no words to be exchanged save the standard farewells.

"Sis, I'm really going to miss you!"

The silver haired teen then practically threw herself around her elder sister, which Shizuku responded to with a gentle hug and an expertly executed withdrawal. "Oh Rin. We'll see each other again; I know we will." A smile played upon the lips of the young woman, whose gaze then turned over to Nanashi.

"And Rin, take good care of your familiar. After all, he's the only one you're going to get." She winked, much to the idols redfaced embarrassment, but that was her final action in Akiba. She turned and headed down the stairs and into the station, leaving the MOGRA crew to stand awkwardly around.

"Damn, I'm really going to miss her." Tohko was the first to speak, Yuto and Kaito nodding in agreement. Pops, on the other hand, didn't know what to do, so he pulled the beanie from his head and twisted it like a rag. Shion, meanwhile, checked her phone, but it was Kati who rallied the sad bunch.

"Come come, we shall see Miss Shizuku again! She had said it herself, there is no need to be the sad! Now, who's up for the milkshakes back at MOGRA?" The response was happier, save Rin who spoke up. "I…I need to be alone!" She turned and pushed through the friends, surprising nearly everyone there. Except Shion.

"I do believe that was your crew, Mr. Go, after her. We'll save you two a milkshake." Nanashi couldn't tell what that little smile on Ms. Kasugai's face meant, but knowing the former president, it probably wasn't a good thing.

Nanashi trotted down the road, his eyes eventually finding that red skirt and white shirt – a style he knew well. The owner of these clothes had found herself a bench in the park, her feet swinging as they couldn't quite reach the pavement below. The girl appeared entranced by the pendulum like motion, but Nanashi knew she was still trying to deal with saying goodbye to her sister.

He wasn't surprised, when he approached, that she protested. "I told you I wanted to be alone!"

"Too bad. You looked like you needed someone to talk to." He shrugged, taking up post against a sakura tree.

"And _you're_ who they send? That's a joke, minion…right?"

No response, just his brown eyes trying to get a read on her.

"I didn't want it to be you…" Her voice became low, barely above a whisper yet still audible. "In fact…all I wanted was to get away from you."

Surprised, Nanashi uncrossed his arms. "And what do you mean by that?"

"I…I want to get away from you…because…"

A raised eyebrow and cynical expression later, Nanashi was sitting next to her, inches apart. "Will you just say it already?"

Irked, she burst out. "Fine, I want to get away from you because of how you make me feel, Nanashi!"

Nanashi went quiet, letting her continue the path he knew she'd be on. "You make me feel all weird whenever I'm around you, okay? It's like my heart is on fire and I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it! I don't want to be around you and at the same time I never want you to leave…"

He thought about it only a second before responding.

"I won't."

It was Rins' turn to be surprised, an expression of wonder on her face as he went on. "I'm not going anywhere, Rin. I'm your familiar, after all, but I'm also your friend who's been wondering how long it would take before you worked up the courage to tell me that." Nanashi smirked at her bashful expression, as she'd taken a sudden interest in her skirt.

"I-Idiot, it's not like I have _feelings_ for you or anything- mmf!" Her weak argument was cut off by a pair of lips, belonging to none other than our hero and Rin's familiar, Nanashi. He'd been waiting to do this for days – since the day they'd fought and won against Soga; to have a kiss that wasn't under the banner of survival; to have Rin expose her raw, emotional state.

To say it caught her off guard was an understatement, but the idol was quick to recover and respond in kind, tilting her head in order to make the experience that much more comfortable for them both.

A gloved hand reached up to his face, as if to verify this was real and not another one of her dreams involving Nanashi.

He answered with a hand over hers, and after what seemed like minutes, the two separated in the fading rays of the sun, their foreheads resting against one another whilst their cheeks burned.

A comfortable silence ended when Rin punctured it with a question. "…stay with me?"

"Always."

* * *

 **Next week: Nanashi x Tohko  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise. Fic's not dead, but sloooooooooooooow. Sorry about that - I'm working on another fic and school at the same time. Not easy, but thanks for your patience. I really really appreciate it, and I hope to have the next pairing up soon...after I beat the game a fifth time.**

 **See you then!**

* * *

"So, what kind of future do we have, I wonder?"

Tohko and Nanashi were discussing moving forward, the two of them at the shrine following Shizuku and Rin's departure.

"We're a pretty sorry pair, aren't we? Can't even enjoy a good walk in the sunshine anymore. But I sure don't plan on letting that turn me into some otaku shut-in!"

"I keep thinking…maybe I can use this new power I've got to help people, you know?"

Nanashi was smiling contentedly, arms hanging comfortably at his sides. While most of his attention was on Tohko's speech, a good part of his mind was elsewhere. What he wanted to do, where he wanted to be, but mostly…"I feel the same way, Tohko. Let's fight together, okay?"

It was her turn to grin. "Aw yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Two childhood friends working together to fight for what's right…and I mean, it's not like we can't do it. We've already saved Akiba once, after all. Be a waste to let it go now!"

Nanashi hopped up on a planter, legs swinging idly while he listened to his inspiring friend.

Tohko, to put it bluntly, was amazing. Strong, caring, wise, athletic, and above all, his friend. He really liked being around her, to talk with her. She'd always been there for him, even from day one, at his back and pushing him forward even when he felt like giving up.

In other words, he loved her. He loved Tohko beyond what friends felt, and Nanashi knew he could never say it. He was too afraid of how she'd react – or worse, totally ditch him. He knew she wouldn't appreciate it; after all, he was just Nanashi. An anime loving, figurine-collecting weeb.

"I want this to be a place where everyone can feel happy and free, always. We'll be like…like a Righteousness League! Superheroes fighting to protect the happiness of all!"

Screw it. "Your…your happiness is what protects me, Tohko. I never said it, but I've always appreciated you being there for me whenever I needed it, and even when I felt I didn't deserve it. So…thank you."

It was quiet, long enough for the hand on the nearby clock tower to tick over a notch.

The silence was finally broken by Tohko, who now had a blush on her face. "I…I wasn't prepared for that! When did you turn into such a smooth talker? You never used to bust out lines like that before!"

Nanashi shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know, really. I just felt like I needed to be confident for once, so that's what I did."

Still blushing, Tohko took a seat on the stone stairs. "Y-you caught me completely off-guard, you jerk!"

She tucked her legs in closer to her body, wrapping her arms around her legs, looking very much like how she did when Nanashi had met her.

 _It was raining again. Nanashi wondered if it was ever going to stop, and with the weatherman talking about typhoons, that didn't seem likely._

 _A loud_ bang _from next door broke his attention from his game. He figured it was Sagisaka-san and his wife fighting again. They always did this, so today was nothing special._

 _Although…something was driving the young Nanashi outdoors. So with his boots and jacket on, the young boy ventured outside._

He was set to journey onwards before he nearly walked into a girl about his age, sitting on his stoop. She was crying, so Nanashi spoke up.

" _Why are you crying?"_

The girl jumped visibly, and recovered to face the source of the voice. She remembered his name was Nanashi, as Nakahara Aiko had introduced herself and son when they'd moved in some weeks ago.

" _N…no reason. Now go away."  
_

 _Nanshi really wasn't listening. Instead, he chose to sit down next to her, causing her to shuffle sideways. "I think I'll stay here." And that's what he did, listening to the rain while the young girl eventually stopped crying. After that, it didn't take long for the pair to become inseparable._

Nanashi was off-guard too. He hadn't expected her to react in the way she did, so, at a loss for what to do, decided to go sit next to her. And unlike when they'd met, she didn't shuffle away. Instead…he could have sworn he felt her move closer to him, their shoulders touching. He wasn't about to complain, though. He liked the warmth he felt emanating from her, and in a moment of brief insanity, put his arm around her shoulder.

Surprisingly enough, she leaned into it and rested her head on his chest and went on talking. "Hey, Nanashi?"

"Hm?"

"How do you feel about Shizuku leaving?" Why was she asking him this? He thought it was pretty obvious that everyone was sad about her departure, but when along with it anyway.

"I'm gonna miss her. She's our friend, so of course it's a little sad. But she said she'll be back, and I look forward to it." He smiled broadly to no one in particular.

"You…you don't have any feelings towards her?" Tohko was hiding her face, therefore making it impossible for Nanashi to read.

"No, but there is this one girl…"

Tohko stiffened, her voice portraying her being upset. "O-oh?"

Nanashi nodded. "Mmhm. She came into my life about nine years ago. A spunky little thing, too. Used to pound me into the ground whenever I cried. I didn't like it at the time, but it eventually grew on me." He could practically feel his heart racing, and damn sure Tohko felt it, and yet he continued.

"She had this adorable little panda hat she wore everywhere. The mall, the toy store, the video arcade, she and it were inseparable, and I always thought it looked absolutely adorable on her. I wish she kept it, I'm sure it would still look good."

He was messing with her, and they both knew it. Tohko was a vibrant shade of red, but hadn't moved from beneath his arm. His face was equally as red, but more than happy to have the girl he loved by his side.

They sat like this for a while, keeping each other company. He was nervous he'd gone too far – afraid she'd reject him. She was nervous about what to do next – that was obviously a confession and she was internally celebrating. He'd said it first! Now…did she kiss him or confess? Wait, wouldn't a kiss be a confession? Agh, this was so confusing!

Thankfully she didn't have to think much longer, as she felt a drop of rain hit her nose, quickly followed by another. More drops fell from the sky, and soon enough, it was raining. It was a cool summer rain, perfect for taking walks in or…

They'd been looking around, intentionally avoiding each other's' gaze, but when the moment came their eyes crossed paths, they both knew it.

They moved at the same time, Nanashi down and Tohko up, so that when their lips met, they were in the perfect position to share a long withheld kiss. It lasted either five minutes or five seconds; neither one knew or cared.

All they cared about was the person in their arms.


End file.
